Precious Gift Part 11 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Alright, here it finally is. But first, I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this Christmas special actually done by Christmas. I've been working on it non-stop and it's just so long so it took ages OTL. But there's smut as promised so that's a plus. But, I am WARNING YOU GUYS NOW. Things from this point on will be getting a little intense for Eren. But anyway, enjoy:3


Levi descended the stairs and slipped on a pair of gloves, his shorts and nightshirt gone in exchange for the military's standard winter uniform, his cape and jacket trimmed with fur, a heavy woolen blanket slung over his shoulder. "Come here, Eren."

"Yes, sir?" the boy shuffled forward excitedly and nuzzled his lips into the captain's thigh before turning up his face to grant better access to his neck as Levi fixed the leash onto his collar. "It snowed a bit this morning," the captain said curtly, crouching down to swaddle Eren securely in the heavy blanket, "so you make sure to stay wrapped nice and tight in this while we ride. Alright?" The boy nodded eagerly and gripped the blanket closer against his body, "I will, captain!" Levi grunted as he hoisted the boy into his arms, "Now, let's get going."

A flurry of light snow blew about their faces as the captain strode quickly down the cobblestone path and into the stable. "Are you warm enough, pup?" Levi murmured as he set the boy neatly upon the horse, pulling part of the blanket up over Eren's hair, not unlike a veil. "Yes, sir, I am. But I just want to go back into the snow again! The servants never used to let me play in it so this will be the first time I actually get to touch it!" Eren giggled, bouncing happily on the beast's back as Levi climbed on behind him, securing the boy against his chest with one arm.

The boy huddled close to Levi as the horse trotted out into town, his nose and cheeks flushed pink, his tongue lolling out fervently to catch the falling snowflakes. The captain rolled his eyes and sighed, holding tighter to Eren's waist until they reached the dense shopping district of the town. The boy's eyes and mouth flew open as the lights and colors and sounds assaulted his senses. Garlands and lights decked the store windows, the snow lightly coating the rooftops, the window sills, the people themselves.

"Tell me, Eren," Levi's voice was low and steady despite the rhythmic bounce of the horse, "what are your favorite types of sweets?" Eren clutched at the blanket and drew his face closer into the captain's neck. "I don't know, sir. I've never had any, except for your cobbler and the strawberry jam Chef Ral would give me with my bread sometimes." Levi ran his tongue over his teeth slowly before speaking and climbed off the horse once they stopped in front a small sweets shop. "Well then, today will be a day of firsts. Now then pup, down we go."

Eren fell gently into the captain's arms, only to writhe and squirm feverishly as they entered the patisserie, a tiny bell tinkling as the door opened and closed. The boy let out a delighted cry when he beheld rows upon rows of bowls with any and every type of sugary treat imaginable adorning the shelves from floor to ceiling, the neck of each glass container tied with ribbons of every color. Various pastries and cakes too sat proudly on elegant platters throughout the shop, decorated extravagantly and seeming to sparkle under the bright lights.

A young man in a crisp white uniform, presumably the apprentice, looked up from the taffy he had been pulling to smile toothily. He was heavily freckled and immensely cheerful, fitting well into the environment of the shop. "Welcome, welcome Corporal! How may I help you this fine Christmas Eve?"

Levi unraveled the blanket, allowing Eren to tumble down swiftly onto the floor, shaking out the snow that clung to his hair and eyelashes as the gentle heat of the patisserie warmed his bones. "Oh we're—," the captain clenched his teeth and held fast to the leash as Eren attempted mightily to bound forward into the various bowls of sweets, "—just browsing, thank you." Levi then squatted down quickly onto the balls of his feet and took a firm hold of the boy's chin, his gaze icy and unyielding. "Listen here, you _will_ behave. Understand? You don't touch anything unless I say so. And I don't want to hear any pouting. You will appreciate what I give you. Is that clear, Eren?" The boy lowered his eyes onto the carpet and nodded as the captain wrapped a section of the leash around his wrist and rose back up to his feet.

The apprentice grinned sweetly down at Eren from behind the counter before stepping out and sinking down to face the boy head on. "And who is this precious little thing?" he crooned, reaching forward to scratch behind Eren's ears, only to have the boy shrink away and hide his face bashfully behind Levi's boots. The captain arched a brow, his eyes narrowed, and pulled the leash away from his body firmly, forcing Eren's face back out into the open, the boy leaning hastily away from Levi's legs to give the leather cord tugging on his neck some slack. "Don't be shy, Eren, say hello to the nice man."

"Hi there, Eren! I'm Marco," the young man smiled, ruffling Eren's hair gently with one hand and tickling his chin with the other. The boy giggled shyly as the apprentice's fingers fluttered along his skin, eventually managing to squeak out a quiet greeting. "I'll tell you what, Eren," Marco's eyes widened in excitement, "once Corporal Levi is finished shopping, I'll let you try a bit of the vanilla pecan fudge I made fresh this morning. How does that sound?" Eren opened his mouth enthusiastically but thought better of it, pausing to turn and gaze up at Levi, his brows furrowed and his eyes beseeching the man desperately. The captain crossed his arms, his countenance unwavering. "I'll think about it, Eren. I don't want you spoiled too rotten. Now. Marco—was it?" The apprentice nodded with a smile, "Would you kindly guide us through your selection of chocolates? I think my Eren would enjoy those the most."

The captain was probably right after all. Countless times had Eren watched as the king gorged himself silly on what were supposedly the finest chocolates money could buy, his pudgy face reddening greedily every time another piece went into his mouth. If the king, accustomed to only the luxuries of the world, would get this excited over chocolate, there must have been a good reason.

"Of course, of course! Right this way!" Marco opened his arm graciously to invite the captain forward before leading the way to the middle of the shop. "Come Eren," Levi prompted, tugging the leash gently, the boy immediately moving forward, following eagerly at the captain's heels. Eren lifted his head and strained his neck every which way, trying to get a good look at each glass bowl, only to have it pass by too quickly each time. "Has your Eren had chocolate before? What does he like?" the apprentice inquired, bending his knees to reach down and stroke the boy's hair.

"Eren's never tasted chocolate, today will be his first time," Levi said dryly, patting the boy's behind, allowing Eren to crawl along before him. "Hmm," Marco paused, his eyes sweeping over the shelves thoughtfully, "then maybe Eren could explore a bit himself, you know, see if anything interests him. If it's alright with you of course, Corporal," the young man added hastily. Eren perked up and smiled at Marco before turning to regard Levi, pleading wordlessly up at him. "I'll let you look around, Eren. Just be careful not to break anything or make a mess." The boy nodded hurriedly, wiggled his behind, and dashed forward, the leash tightening sharply before he could get far. "Slowly, Eren! I'll let you pick two pieces of chocolate," the captain continued, sighing, "You decide which ones you want me to buy for you." Eren looked at Levi for a moment and bit his lip before shifting his eyes away, lost in thought. The man's lips turned up in a small smirk. "Decisions, decisions."

Marco chuckled and regarded the boy sweetly. "Go ahead, Eren. Find something you like." The boy paused and crawled slowly on his hands and knees, stopping every now and then to stare mesmerized through the glass bowls at the chocolates within them. Eren then threw a hesitant glance back at the captain before kneeling up slowly and lifting the lid of one container, leaning forward to tentatively sniff its contents.

"Oh!" The smell that flooded Eren's nose was sickeningly sweet, dry and deliciously pungent, mixed heavily with the scent of fruit. The boy immediately bounded back to Levi and wrapped his arms around the man's hips, his eyes shining brightly. "Sir, those chocolates smell exactly like strawberries!" The captain tilted his head to the side in mild amusement. "That's because they're probably filled with strawberry cream, pup," Levi said, pinching Eren's cheek almost too sharply. "Would you like me to get you one of those?"

The boy pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose as he toyed with the idea. He finally shook his head and scuttled back over to the shelves, opening lid after lid to sniff each flavor, his bottom shaking excitedly when a particularly pleasant scent would tickle his nose, Levi trailing behind the boy, leash tightly in hand all the while. "Captain, captain!" Eren stared down with wide eyes into the bowl. "What's in these?" The chocolate was of a darker shade than the others, its smell slightly more delicate, fresh and clean amid the sweetness. "You're a big boy, Eren, ask Marco yourself," Levi chided, his gaze shifting over to a shelf riddled with decadent cakes of all sizes before settling back onto the boy stoically. Eren crawled up to the apprentice, his face lowered shyly. "Mr. Marco, can you tell me what those chocolates have in them?"

"Of course, Eren, sweetheart! Those are made with marzipan. It's a sweet almond paste, those chocolates are actually my favorites!" The young man smiled graciously, patting the top of the boy's head. Eren knotted his brows in determination and padded back to the captain, kneeling up high to clutch at Levis hips. "I know what I want, sir. I want two of those. They smell the best." The captain toyed with a lock of the boy's hair as he looked down his sharp nose at Eren. "Are you sure you want the same thing twice, pup?" The boy buried his face in Levi's shirt and nodded firmly, his nose rubbing against the man's navel. "Alright. Marco, if you could," Levi nodded at the bowl. The young man all but saluted. "Right away, sir!"

The apprentice cheerfully fished out a pair of the chocolates and wrapped them carefully, placing them in a small white paper bag as Levi tugged Eren along to the service counter. "Will that be all, Corporal?" Marco quipped as he neared the brass register. "No. I'd like to purchase that cake there," Levi pointed to the large one on the farthest shelf corner," and I want this written on it," the captain finished, handing Marco some bills and a small note out of his jacket pocket. "Perfect. I'll have this decorated and delivered to you as soon as you like," Marco grinned, his eyes sparkling sweetly.

"Thank you. Next Saturday if you could, would be fine. Happy holidays," Levi murmured dryly as he tucked the chocolates into his jacket pocket and made to pick up the blanket he had left on a chair by the door, halting when he felt a firm tug on the tie of his boots. The captain turned around slowly to face Eren, his lower lip pushed out in worry. The boy gazed up at Levi and rose quickly on his knees, hooking his fingers in the man's belt loops. "Wait, sir! What about the fudge that Mr. Marco said I could try?"

The apprentice clapped his hand to his forehead in surprise. "My goodness, I almost forgot! Come, come Eren, I'll give you a nice big piece right now!" The boy fell happily back down onto his hands and leapt towards Marco before the harsh pull of the leash on his neck made him tumble abruptly backward onto his bottom. Eren whirled his face around and stared dumbstruck up at Levi as the man paced slowly over to where the boy sat, digging his fingers possessively into Eren's hair. "That won't be necessary, Marco. Two pieces of chocolate are more than enough for Eren. The pup's been getting his way too often lately and I can't afford to spoil him more than I already have," Levi breathed, his gaze sharp and focused away from Eren, "so we'll now be on our way. Merry Christmas." The captain then bent down before Eren could protest and wrapped the boy back snugly within the blanket, striding out the shop door without a word.

Eren's lip trembled as Levi climbed up onto the horse behind him and settled his arm around the boy's hip, though Eren was careful to angle his face away from the captain's eyes, the man pausing at the sound of heavy footsteps as he was about to snap the reins and spur the horse forward. "Corporal! Corporal Levi!" Eren lifted his head up from the captain's shoulder only to squeak and hastily bury it back in, shivering beneath the blanket when he remembered the thick calloused fingers that had poked and prodded him not so long ago. "Hello, Reiner."

"Ah, I'm glad I caught up with you, Levi!" the man panted slightly, turning his attention to Eren and reaching up to tousle the boy's hair roughly, "And how's this little thing? Been behaving for you?" Levi raised a bored brow and blinked slowly. "Eren's a good boy. For the most part." Reiner snickered and rested his hands on his hips. "Well Levi, I'll let you get on your way, but before I do, would you mind if I dropped by tomorrow night? I want to give you a lovely gift this Christmas," a knowing grin spread across his face, "but I need Eren's help to do it." The boy's clenched eyes flew open, falling on the man questioningly as he tugged the blanket tighter to his body. Levi guided Eren's face back into the crook of his neck before speaking. "That sounds wonderful, Reiner. I'd like to see what you and Eren have come up with."

"But sir, I haven't-," the boy started, lifting his face once more.

"Shush, Eren," Levi scolded sharply, his expression darkening, "I'd like. To see._ What you and Reiner have come up with. Understand?_" The boy lowered his eyes in defeat and huddled sadly up against Levi's chest, dreading the idea of Reiner's fingers wandering over his body again. "Yes, captain. I understand." Levi nodded slowly in satisfaction before pulling up the reins. "Alright, Eren, time to go home. Reiner, Eren will see you tomorrow. Good night."

The snow whirled past Eren's face as they rode home, Reiner's waving form diminishing more and more quickly until he was gone from view completely. "Now then," Levi murmured as the horse trotted into the stable, the man slipping off the animal's back to tether it and hoist Eren up into his arms, "let's get you inside and warmed up. Then it's off to bed with you."

The captain set Eren down gently onto the floor of the entrance hall, the boy shrugging off the blanket as he crawled to the foot of the stairs. "You go and lay down, I'll be up in a moment," Levi said quietly, unhooking Eren's leash and collar before he awarded Eren's behind a soft spank, spurring the boy forward. Eren began up the stairs but stopped to kneel at the third step, turning back to face the captain. "Wait sir, can I—have some of the chocolate before I go to bed?" Levi narrowed his eyes and moved towards the kitchen, not bothering to meet Eren's gaze. "No. Christmas is tomorrow, you can wait until then. Now go." Eren wrinkled his nose before starting once more up the steps. "Yes, sir."

The boy had just settled in beneath the sheets when Levi slipped in through the door with a steaming mug in his right hand. The captain then set it down on the dresser while he changed out of his uniform before taking it back in hand and climbing gingerly into the bed next to Eren. "Come here pup, sit up for me." The boy bolted upright and immediately huddled into Levi's chest, clutching the man's nightshirt in his fingers. "Open, Eren," the captain ordered, bringing the mug slowly to the boy's lips. The warmth of the heated milk billowed through Eren's body, chasing the chill out quickly. "Thank you, sir, for the chocolates. I had fun today," the boy said, smacking his lips and leaning his face forward for another hearty drink, his leg lifting up to tangle sweetly with Levi's.

"You're welcome, Eren." The captain fondly swept some strands of hair out of the boy's eyes as he drank, draining the mug of every drop. "Now," Levi placed it gently on the bedside table and sank down into the mattress, "time for bed. Goodnight pup." Eren cozied up eagerly into Levi's body, resting his head on the man's firm chest. "Goodnight, sir. I love you." The captain sighed and kissed the boy's forehead. "Go to sleep, Eren. I love you too."

The loud clang of the doorbell caused Eren to jump slightly on Levi's lap, his mouth faltering against the spoon the captain had brought to his lips. "Hmm, it seems that Reiner has arrived," Levi supposed, lowering Eren down onto the floor before treading over to the front door. The boy's stomach knotted and clenched, any desire to finish his dinner disappearing completely in an instant. "Why, hello there, Eren," Reiner stepped into the dining room, waving jovially, a devilish grin plastered across his face and a heavy satchel slung over his shoulder. The boy looked down and mumbled a reluctant greeting. "Levi, if you're ready for your gift, Eren and I will get our preparations started straight away."

"That sounds lovely, I'll be in my study. Just let me know when you two are finished," Levi crouched down to push Eren's hair behind his ears, "You be good for Reiner, pup. Now show him to the den, you can work together by the Christmas tree," the captain finished, standing up to place the leash in the seamster's hand. "Yes, sir, I will." Eren nuzzled his cheek into Levi's palm before he was prompted away with a small tug of the leash.

"What a lovely tree! Did you decorate it, Eren?" Reiner queried, bending to clap the boy heartily between the shoulders, causing him to fall clumsily forward onto his face. "Hey, careful there," the man chuckled, setting down his satchel and kneeling down onto the floor to unpack its contents. Eren grumbled and shook out his hair as he picked himself back up, wrinkling his nose indignantly. "Alright," Reiner brandished a roll of thick red ribbon, "let's get started."

"Sir, what are you going to do?" The man ignored the inquiry and ordered the reluctant Eren into a kneeling position, removing his leash and collar, replacing it instead with the ribbon, rolling it down the boy's torso, crisscrossing it skillfully all over his body. Reiner's fingers flew along Eren's skin, wrapping each of the boy's thighs extravagantly with the red cord and tying up an elegant bow above each knee. "Alright, can you get down on your belly for me, Eren?" The boy wordlessly complied, agitated with Reiner's sugary tone. The man had no right, waltzing in, binding Eren up like a hog to present to Levi, to subsequently take credit for the captain's pleasure when it was _Eren _who had to endure the tightness of the thick fabric digging into his skin.

Reiner cut a long string of ribbon from the roll and wrapped one end around Eren's wrist, only to pull it back and bind the boy's corresponding ankle with the other end, repeating the process on the other side. Eren clenched his teeth as his back bowed up away from the floor, his head limp on the carpet while his rump, ankles, and wrists sat high in the air. "Sir," Eren grunted, his jaw tense against the floor, "this is uncomfortable, it's really hurting my back." Reiner grinned toothily as he hooked a red collar adorned with little jingle bells around the boy's neck. "Oh, I'm sure you can take the pain for Captain Levi. Now," the man gathered his things and stood slowly to admire his work, "I'll go get him and you can see for yourself how he likes his little present. Goodbye, Eren." Reiner winked devilishly, "Merry Christmas."

Eren hissed quietly as he heard the seamster's booming voice from the dining room and breathed a sigh of relief when the heavy front door opened and shut.

"My, my, what a lovely little gift I have here, wrapped up so nice and pretty." Levi had sauntered into the den quietly and paced around the boy, drinking in every inch of his form. Eren was a jewel beneath the tree, his body contorted in its bindings, his face, chest and knees the only parts of him touching the floor. The boy's hands and feet were bound tightly, a decent length of ribbon connecting each wrist to each ankle, forcing Eren's hips and bottom up off the carpet, his back arched beautifully up like a stretching cat.

"And what's this," the captain knelt down with slitted eyes and fingered the collar, its bells tinkling merrily, "it looks like I got a reindeer puppy for Christmas. How wonderful." Eren frowned and struggled to lift his face up off the carpet. He needed to get out of this predicament; the ribbons that crossed and tortoise shelled all over his body had to go. "Sir, aren't you going to unwrap me?" Yes, that should do it. The captain's eyes flashed dangerously, his lips forming a thin line. "No."

Eren's brows furrowed in confusion. Of course, Levi was no fool. The captain lowered his lips onto the nape of Eren's neck before they made their way down the boy's knotted shoulders. "Gifts lose some of their value once they're unwrapped, Eren. Those ribbons are staying on."

Levi soon rose up on his feet to shed his uniform to fold each garment neatly, Eren's organ awakening despite himself as he looked on. But the captain was then lost from view, moving instead to kneel before Eren's backside. "You know, Eren," Levi breathed as he squeezed and spread the boy's cheeks with both hands, "I really do appreciate this. It was just _so thoughtful_ of you to give me a Christmas present." Eren let out a small gasp when the captain's mouth found its way onto the boy's sac, the man's lips sucking the skin of the little pouch teasingly. Eren's rump quickly began to tremble as Levi's tongue swirled along the back of the boy's organ, his fingers kneading and pinching Eren's reddening cheeks.

Eren's eyes hooded and his heart thumped loudly when the captain snaked his face between the boy's legs to suck and nip hungrily at the soft tender flesh, his hair tickling Eren's growing length mercilessly. "S—sir," Eren's words fumbled for a moment before they were completely cut off by a sharp clap to his behind, the boy's chin rubbing painfully against the carpet as he was shoved forward from the force of the man's hand, a fresh whimper springing from his lips. "Hmm, don't be so cross, Eren," Levi murmured, his breath warm against the boy's inner thighs as he sucked their skin blue, slathering both sides with saliva, the ribbons turning a darker red as they were wetted. "I want to enjoy Christmas for once, is that too much to ask?"

"N—no, sir," Eren panted as Levi tilted his head up to run his tongue hotly along the base of the boy's erection. "Good then." The captain withdrew his face and knelt up to get a decent gander at Eren's lean body. Levi then climbed over the boy's legs and caged in Eren's thighs between his own knees, his hands tracing the lines of the ribbons all down the boy's long back. Eren squeaked and squirmed violently when a slender finger suddenly found its way onto the blushing orifice between his cheeks, the captain suppressing a shudder at its tightness, the digit unable to break through even slightly. "Don't worry, pup. Not tonight," Levi whispered as he stroked himself before nudging his erection between the boy's thighs, letting out a heavy sigh when Eren's hips jumped suddenly.

"Sir…" the boy melted into the carpet as Levi pushed forward, the captain using his knees to squeeze Eren's thighs closed, gritting his teeth as the warm flesh embraced his length. "That's it, Eren, keep your legs shut tight for me," Levi coaxed, his arousal sliding back and forth right beneath Eren's, the boy mewling and sighing each time the underside of his length made contact with the captain's, the bells of his collar jingling loudly with each of Levi's thrusts.

The captain leaned forward and pressed his body against Eren's bowed back, his nose nudging the collar away to make room for his teeth to dig gently into the boy's neck. Eren mumbled and groaned, his hips straining to buck forward against their bindings, the incessant rubbing of Levi's arousal against Eren's driving the boy absolutely mad. "Oh—oh, sir please—your hand—!" The captain smirked and slowly licked the curve of Eren's ear. "Hmm? The pup wants daddy to use his hand? Tsch, how filthy." The boy whined loudly and squeezed his thighs around Levi's erection, his mind in a fog from the captain's touch. The man let out a pleasured groan and quickened his hips, the fluid leaking generously down Eren's raised length slicking up his thighs deliciously. "Mmm, good boy, Eren. You tell daddy exactly what you want and he might just give it to you."

Eren's breath hurried and his eyes widened in astonishment. The captain really was pleased with him! If that was the case… "Daddy please, could you untie me? My back and knees are hurting really badly. And then maybe…could you please use your hand?" Levi gave a low growl and sucked the crook of Eren's neck, his hand wandering beneath the boy's chest to pinch his nipple gently, the little mound raising and hardening in an instant. "Use my hand where, Eren?" The boy bit his lip, trying to remember the word the captain had used, his mind almost too clouded in pleasure to do so. "Please sir, on my—my...cock." Levi's lip turned up in a smirk. "What a dirty mouth my little reindeer pup has; I can't allow that. You're going to stay wrapped up in this lovely ribbon. Maybe that'll train you to mind your tongue."

The boy cried out in protest before his breath hitched suddenly in his throat. Levi had reached down under Eren's belly and enclosed the boy's throbbing length against his own, the captain's fingers gripping them both firmly. Eren's eyes rolled and his mouth fell open limply, the burn in his muscles forgotten as his organ was stroked by Levi's hand as well as his manhood, the combination sending the boy's hips into a frenzy. "Oh God, th—thank you, daddy, thank you, sir." Strings of dribble soon fell down Eren's chin and onto the carpet, his body rocking back and forth as the captain's length pumped between his thighs, Levi's hand heavily stroking their arousals all the while.

Eren writhed and panted beneath the captain, the desire within him pulsing in thick waves down his belly and into his groin. The boy gave a broken moan when Levi's thumb traced hard circles along the boy's throbbing head, the captain's length running back and forth against the underside of Eren's shaft. "Sir, I can't—I can't anymore—!" The boy's body tensed forcefully and he gave a strangled cry as he painted Levi's hand white with his pleasure, his muscles jerking and his vision hazing as each spurt shot onto the man's merciless fingers.

The captain immediately let go of the boy's organ and tugged mightily on the ribbons that connected Eren's wrists and ankles, causing the boy's chest to lift off the floor. "Ow, ow! Sir, that hurts, that HURTS!" Eren's eyes watered as his back was forced into a deeper arch, his kneecaps bearing all his weight and stinging fiercely as a result. "Hush, Eren," Levi ordered, his hips jutting back and forth between Eren's thighs. "I'll do what I like with my Christmas present."

"But daddy please, it hurts—!"

"Keep your legs shut, Eren!" Levi snarled, the force of his thrusts becoming more furious. The captain held fast to Eren's bindings with one hand and reached forward to plunge his dirtied fingers into the boy's mouth. "Lick them clean, pup. Now!" Eren obeyed desperately, his mouth eager to appease Levi as quickly as possible, the captain throwing his head back and gritting his teeth as he rocked in his climax, thick strands of white coating Eren's navel messily.

Levi's muscles loosened as he panted gently and rode out his pleasure for a moment before setting the boy gently down on the floor, untying Eren's wrists and ankles so they slumped heavily onto the carpet, the boy's body finally able to relax. "You did well, Eren. You were a very good pup," the captain murmured soothingly, sitting up gingerly and guiding the boy's head onto his lap, "a very, very good pup."

"Sir," Eren's eyes drooped tiredly as he nestled his cheek into Levi's thigh, "I didn't even get to eat my chocolate…" The captain sighed and shook his head in amusement before he bent down and planted his lips against the boy's sweaty hair. "Merry Christmas, Eren."


End file.
